


永恒everlasting

by Buestarp



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buestarp/pseuds/Buestarp
Summary: 也许他的纠结与Zagreus提起的“爱情语言”有关。也许用一个礼物，又或许三个，来告诉Zagreus他的感受会对他来说更简单。至少送礼不需要语言。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	永恒everlasting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everlasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316289) by [dustandstatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic). 



Thanatos爱Zagreus。在那段称得上满是误解的求爱期过后，现在Thanatos信任Zagreus，也相信Zagreus知道他信任他。Zagreus当然也信任他，但……仅仅信任似乎还不够。Thanatos看了看他房间架子上的仙酒瓶，这些瓶子一字排开、一尘不染。它们每一个都象征着Zagreus的爱，所以尽管他知道Zagreus并不需要回报，Thanatos仍然渴望能送些什么作为回礼。

一些稍微没有纪念品或伴偶那么重要的东西，一些没有缘由却刚好足够令Zag烦恼该把它们放在哪里的东西。（天知道Thanatos不得不偶尔收拾一下他的房间，仅仅是为了给Zag的爱情象征们腾地。Zagreus会问他“为什么你不直接喝了呢?” 而Thanatos永远会回不。）

当他离开时Zagreus从未要求过比一个吻更多的东西，这是Thanatos可以提供的，尽管有些时候他会不情愿。因为他们分享的每一个吻，都可能让他心里那座大坝决堤，令Zagreus淹没在连Thanatos自己都不知道该如何表达的爱海里。他想拥有他，留住他，珍惜他，让他被爱痕弄得乱七八糟，用爱把他埋葬: 但每次他张开嘴，他所能做的仅仅是一句哽咽的小心，这让他尴尬到瞬间消失在当场。

也许他的纠结与Zagreus提起的“爱情语言”有关。也许用一个礼物，又或许三个，来告诉Zagreus他的感受会对他来说更简单。至少送礼不需要语言。

他早应该知道的。Thanatos烦躁地盯着书桌上这堆由采来的死花造成的混乱。它们甚至没有腐烂的过程:在Thanatos触碰花瓣的那一瞬，它们就与生命分离了。现在它们是代表其过去的幻影，有着干燥后粗糙的边缘和不复鲜艳的色彩。

这或多或少算是一幅令人沮丧的景象。他不能把这些给Zagreus，一个好的初衷也不能令他宽恕至此。Thanatos叹了口气，时不时长在Elysium里的花可能不会在他的触碰下枯萎，但是他怎能送如此平凡的东西给Zagreus。Zagreus可是给他带了仙馔密酒，众神之酒，其价值超越任何金钱(尽管卡戎可能不同意此事)。

但他能回赠的，却唯有跟Zagreus安装的长椅那样多的死亡。①

有人轻轻敲了敲门，把Thanatos从沉思中唤醒。随之而来的是他母亲那朦胧却敏锐的声线，“在吗，孩子？”②

“是的,进来吧。”Thanatos答。

Nyx一进房间立马注意到了Than往常放书和卷轴的地方，现在正搁着采来的死花。 而Thanatos在Nyx用深邃的眼神审视着桌面时，不由得觉得自己在某种程度上被Nyx抓到了。

“有什么问题吗?”他问，期望她的注意力能从那堆花的残骸上移开。

“我只是想看看你怎么样了，”她道，“因为你已经把自己锁在这里有相当长一段时间了。”

“不用担心，”Thanatos说，“我只是，不是很忙。”③

“确实，”Nyx奇异的侧头附和道。哦，她知道了，她怎么总是知道。

“这没什么，”Thanatos在她发问前抢道，他试图用手把那堆酥脆的花瓣和叶片拢在手心，却只让它们散碎得更加彻底。

Nyx暂时沉默了，注视着Thanatos一脸挫败的掸掉了手上的碎屑。

“鲜花是一个非常体贴的礼物，” 接着她评价道。

她肯定知道了，虽然现在想来愚蠢，但他之前居然觉得能够瞒过母亲哪怕一件事，最好还是停止伪装。“如果他们不是被我一碰就凋零的话，是的。”Thanatos叹了口气。

“死亡未必偷走美丽，孩子，”Nyx对他说道。④

Thanatos蹙眉，她不可能是建议他送Zagreus死花，是吧？

然而Nyx并没有仔细解释她含糊其辞的话，而是转身离开了，看起来对她的发现非常满意的样子。

“祝你好运，”Nyx说，徒留Thanatos自己和他的诸多思绪，还有许多鲜花。

虽然他母亲不是那种会在无意义信息上使用语言的人，Thanatos仍情不自禁的觉得她只是没有理解他的窘境。当然，她不会想送干花给Zagreus，尤其是考虑到Zagreus给她装上的鲜花充满了色彩和生命。

但实际上，Thanatos已经开始没有选择了。此时此刻，他要么彻底放弃这个念头，考虑一些其他的，要么争取充分利用他现有的东西。他再一次观察起收集来的鲜花，它们中的一些不完全是灰色，而另一些似乎还留有香味。奇怪的生物，这些小植物。在死后如此之久，于这死亡的领域仍然表现出生命的迹象。这让他想起了某个特定的人。

死亡未必偷走美丽。Thanatos重复了一遍他母亲的话，就好像他是第一次听到它们。当他意识到她的意思时，一股暖意在他的胸膛中迸发。Thanatos毫不犹豫的瞬移到地表。

*

Zagreus吃惊的睁大眼，陷入了沉默，他小心地从Thanatos手里接过精致小巧的花瓶。Thanatos不停的把重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，一个令人印象深刻的壮举，考虑到他甚至没有着地。成群的蝴蝶在他的心里乱撞。

“它真漂亮，” Zagreus几近低语，就好像他的声音会导致鲜花破碎似的，“我以前从没见过这样的花…”

而Thanatos沉醉于Zagreus崇拜的眼神，几乎忘记说话。“凡人叫它麦秆菊”，他告诉Zagreus。

Thanatos也没想到在外界竟然真的有一种花在面对生与死时同样美丽。也许甚至更好，就像它们的色泽、香气在优美的类纸花叶的保护下将会永远存在下去，那些过去的稍纵即逝的事物，比如生命也会永远存在下去。Thanatos想不出更好的礼物来表达他的感情了。永远盛开。

“我很喜欢它，” Zagreus下了定论，他用拇指轻抚花瓶光滑的表面，然后抬头看向Thanatos，微笑着，就像一缕令人心醉的阳光。“谢谢你, Thanatos。”

Thanatos想表达的有很多，但那些事物不是言语，不是礼物能传达的。于是相反，他小心的从Zagreus手里接过花瓶，并暂时把它放到了一边。当他转回来的时候，Zagreus靠的更近了。Thanatos用双手捧起Zagreus正微笑着的脸。Zagreus眯了眯眼，抬头凝视他，似乎他就是这三界里的全部，令人安心却又耗废心神，温和却又热烈。

代替语言，Thanatos把 _我爱你_ 吻在了Zagreus的唇上，直到他们能做的唯有回应。

**Author's Note:**

> "[Strawflowers麦秆菊、蜡菊]是一种在脱水后仍能保持其形态色泽的鲜花，在其它鲜花凋零死亡后，麦秆菊的美丽却不止一个生长季节。([资料来源](https://www.atozflowers.com/flower/xerochrysum/))  
> 嗯，[还为这文配了首歌 ](https://open.spotify.com/album/3dxbBloSBjw2C9uiVKm5tD)  
> 这个小小的产出是我送你的礼物，祝你在这一季和下一季万事如意。
> 
> 译者的note:  
> ① 非常感谢:D！她提到原句中的one thing可能不指死亡而是zag拥有的另一样东西，所以联系起来猜测这句的意思可能是【塔纳托斯能够给予的死亡就像扎格列欧斯能拿出的躺椅一样多】  
> ② 原句是misty yet piercing，求个更好的翻译_(:з」∠)_  
> ③ 谢谢某个小天使！我后来又查了查busy也有做某事的含义，所以这句是有事的意思！  
> ④ 同样感谢:D！她提到need not也许和not necessary意思差不多，可以翻译成“未必”。于是我又查了一下，发现need not也有不一定的意思！所以译成未必刚刚好！  
> ⑤ 结尾两个神仙对比原句是“comforting yet all-consuming, soft yet intense.”啊我贫瘠的语言，求更好的翻译呜呜_(:з」∠)_


End file.
